


Sunrise

by CptEmie



Series: Ambiguous Inquisitor Series [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, cuddly sex, i will not apologize for how often naked blackwall pops into my thoughts, it's an addiction that i have no intention of quitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptEmie/pseuds/CptEmie
Summary: The sun over the Frostbacks with Blackwall in her bed is the Inquisitor's favourite way to wake up.





	Sunrise

The pink orange sliver of sun always bounced off the snow of the Frostbacks in a way that made it seem unnaturally bright. Worse than that, it rose at a precise enough angle to shine directly into her chamber windows every morning, which was why she normally slept with her bed curtains drawn.

Last night they’d fallen asleep haphazardly – limbs splayed out at odd directions and curtains hanging open. The night brought them together again, with her tucked up against his chest to feed off the warmth he always radiated. Contrary to her Ferelden blood, she always seemed to be too cold. His arm was thrown over her waist and the tip of his nose was buried in her shoulder, keeping his steady breath as a warm comfort on her neck.

The sun was particularly rude to interrupt them, if she said so herself. She was marvelously comfortable until the bright light dragged her out of the Fade. She groaned inelegantly, squirming under the sheets and trying desperately to cling to the last threads of her dreams.

But her squirming brought an involuntary buck of his hips, and she smiled at the hard press of him against her back. “Good morning,” he murmured, slipping his hand under the blanket to slide it along her bare hip.

“Mmm,” she assented, giving in easily to the urge to roll her hips backward.

Then the trail of kisses started – front the base of her skull all the way down her spine until there was no more room for him to bend to meet her skin. The one of his arms that had been her pillow now curled around her to draw her close, and he peppered more kisses across her shoulder.

She rolled over easily in his arms, tucking her face into his shoulder and giving herself over to little moans as his hands roamed easily across his body. He knew her well by now – what tickled and what soothed, what hurt and what comforted. The scars that crisscrossed her body were roadmaps to the battles they’d won, and he traced them lovingly as he went.

When he finally kissed her lips, he bowled her over onto her back, laying himself between her legs in a way that only the most comfortable of lovers really could. They rocked together lazily until they were both spent and smiling, and finally ready to greet a new day, murmuring loving words until they finally dragged themselves out from under the sheets.


End file.
